Blue-eyed Devil
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: This is my first request! This goes to wolf girl 4797! JinxOC Akira is the alternate fighter for Team Urameshi but will a certain blue-eyed devil distract her?
1. Meet Akira

**Hello lovelies! I got my first request from miss wolf girl 4797, hope this didn't suck too badly! :) Anywhos, **

**I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho peoples! (Too bad, I love Touya)**

* * *

_Name: Akira_

_Race: Half Wolf, half dog demoness_

_Appearence: White shoulder length hair, black eyes, has one black dog ear and one grey wolf ear and has a black tail with silver streaks._

* * *

I followed Yusuke in my wolf form as he walked to his, err,_ our_ team. I zoned out as the humans began talking but my ears perked up when I heard,

"What's with the mutt Urameshi?" I growled darkly and shifted into my more human form,

"I'm not a _mutt _I'm a _demon," _I snarled, I hated to be called a mutt. I was half dog half wolf demon and always got picked on because of it. The human jumped while the redhead fox and the Jagan wielder looked at me calmly.

"Hello, who might you be?" the fox asked kindly.

"I'm Akira, the alternate fighter. I was told to _mostly_ stay in my wolf form." He smiled,

"I'm Kurama and this is Hiei." I nodded at the Jagan wielder and shifted back into a wolf. I walked up with them all on the boat to start our journey to the Dark Tournament.


	2. Yusuke vs Jin

**Remember children, I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! I also don't own Akira though I do like the name :)**

* * *

**_:: Time Skip to Team Masho vs. Team Urameshi, Jin vs. Yusuke::_**

I watched as Jin did a nosedive down before punching Yusuke in the cheek to which the detective tried to counter it with a swift kick, sadly missing and flying to the other side. I rolled my eyes as Yusuke smirked,

"This is going to be fun!" I sighed before making myself comfortable in the grass. I tilted my head, not understanding most of what the wind shinobi said but ignoring it when Yusuke and he started to chat. I froze when Kurama began to move, trotting over to him I shifted back,

"Kurama are you okay?" I asked worriedly. He smiled,

"Just laughing." I sighed before looking back at the fight, momentarily locking eyes with the blue eyed Irish. I felt my cheeks heat up lightly before I began busying myself with checking on Kurama again, my tail flicking every so often. I looked over when I felt wind and saw Jin now had a small tornado on his fist. I sighed and smiled to myself,

"This won't be easy will it?"


	3. You Missed!

**You all know the drill, I do not own, blah, blah, blah**

* * *

**_After the Fights_**

I smiled at everyone, pulling my hoody on,

"I'm going for a walk 'kay?" I asked. Yusuke nodded,

"Don't kill anyone Aki!" I rolled my eyes and punched him lightly,

"I should be telling that to _you. _Now go see your mate, I bet she's worried." He glared as I walked out the door.

When I got outside I took a deep breath and began to walk through the forest when I saw a speck of red hair. "Hmm, odd." I shrugged before following it. I ended up in a clearing and saw Jin flying around. "Hey Jin!" I called. He looked down and grinned, his ears becoming more elven,

"If it isn't the Lassie!" he smiled, flying down. I rolled my eyes and laughed,

"What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned,

"Flyin' one last time 'round the island!" I frowned,

"Oh yeah, y'all lost." He slung an arm around my shoulder,

"Don't worry lass, we'll be fine!" I laughed at his optimistic-ness.

"How in the worlds are you so happy?" I asked. He laughed,

"I honestly have absolutely no idea!" we both laughed and got comfortable on the grass, telling stories and talking about random things.

* * *

By sunset we were both laughing and smiling, for me it was perfect, more than I've smiled in a long time.

"I better be getting' yah back to your room before they send search parties," he stated. I smiled and took his hand as he helped me up. We didn't notice that he never let go.

* * *

"Night Jin," I smiled at him.

"Night lassie." He quickly kissed my cheek before he was gone, leaving me standing in the hallway red as a tomato. I put my hand to my cheek and smiled lightly before walking in to the room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I walked around until I found Jin, finally spotting him talking with Yusuke I ran over and tackled him. He looked up at me and blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"You missed Jin." He looked at me confused,

"What you be talkin' 'bout missin'?" he questioned. I pressed my lips to him before pulling back,

"You. Missed." I grinned down at him before kissing him again.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't great but I've never done a JinxOC :) Anyways wolf girl 4797 I hope you liked it and if not reveiw and PM me to tell me what I need to fix!**


End file.
